Kiba's Fight for his Love Akemi
by pinkgrrll
Summary: I've had a on/off relationship with my own story for a while now, so u can see how my writing style changes... well I truly think you will like this story if u try it out


**Kiba's Fight for His Love, Akemi**

**When now seventeen-year-old Naruto showed up to eat his daily ramen dinner, he noticed a new face at the counter. She seemed to be around his age that had entrancing dark brown eyes, almost black, a short but curvy figure, olive colored skin, and medium length curly white hair with dark pink streaks in it. Naruto could not stop staring at her, and he didn't know why.**

"**Can I take your order?" she asked.**

**Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out.**

"**Hello? Someone there? Can you hear me? Are you crazy? Ugh… I don't have time for this speechless shit. Uncle Kakashi! There is another hooligan in the shop again!"**

"**Who is it this time Akemi?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Come out here and see! You know I'm not good at descriptions!"**

"**Fine, I'm coming… hey, this isn't a hooligan. Well, not to the ramen shop at least… but he does seem bemused."**

"**Hmm?" Naruto asked as he came out of his trance, "Oh, hey Kakashi sensei! Is this your niece? I didn't know that you had a sibling."**

"**I don't, Naruto, this is Akemi, an owner of one of my dog's puppies, she is an orphan, so to make it simpler I took her in as my niece."**

"**Yep," Akemi added.**

"**Ohhhh…," Naruto said, sounding a little confused.**

**(New girl at school)**

**Kiba Inuzuka, the devilishly handsome, most popular, single dog lover; Naruto Uzumaki, the somewhat cute boy with a big ego; Shikamaru Naara(sorry if it's spelled wrong), the laziest boy you'll ever meet and is dating Temari(if you don't know her, don't worry about it); Sauske Uchiha, the misread raven-haired boy; Neji Hyuuga, a very strong and mysterious young man; Hinata Hyuuga; the shy and meek girl that is dating Naruto, and she is Neji's cousin; Ino Yamanaka, the beautiful blonde that has a big head and is dating the star football player(he doesn't hang out with this group); Sakura Haruno, the lovely girl who is dating Sauske; and Tenten, the girlfriend of Neji and the master of ninja tools, are gossiping about this 'new girl' at school.**

"**I hear she has a dog like you Kiba. Its name is Shiro."**

**Both Kiba and Akamaru's ears perked up a little bit.**

"**That's pretty hot- I mean, cool. Do you know where we could find her, Tenten?"**

"**I think that her locker's at the east wing."**

"**Oh! And can you say 'hi' to my boyfriend for me?" Ino asked with much excitement, "Tell him that I'm gonna to go with him to practice today."**

"**Will do," Kiba said and went off to see the new girl.**

**(Hi, I'm Kiba)**

**Akemi was walking to her next class with her dog, Shiro. "We are going to make a bunch of new friends tomorrow, aren't we, girl?" Akemi asked her pure white pup. The dog barked in return as Akemi retrieved the books from her locker. As soon as she closed her locker, she saw the **_**hottest**_** dog lover in the world, and wait, he looked so familiar, was he actually walking up to her? '**_**Oh crap, I've got to play it cool,**_**' Akemi thought as her heart raced inside her chest.**

"**Hey," said the boy with the cute dog and devilishly handsome eyes, "my name's Kiba, and you are?"**

**She was going to lose it, but she didn't know that it was just as hard for her as for Kiba. She just hoped that her solid white nails did not change color because that was what they did when she really liked someone.**

"**Mine's… umm… oh, sorry, mine's Akemi."**

'_**Oh, great job stumblina,**_**' she thought.**

"**Nice to meet you, Akemi," Kiba said as he noted that this girl was vaguely familiar, and then, he spotted the dog looking up at him, "And you must be Shiro, am I correct?" he said in a friendly voice. The dog barked a high pitched friendly bark that made it even more adorable.**

"**How did you know that?" Akemi inquired.**

"**Everyone at school is talking about how… mysterious you are," Kiba said. **

**While trying to hold back her apparent blushing on her high cheekbones, she told Kiba, "No one's even talked to me today accept Uncle Kakashi." **

"**Uncle Kakashi?" Kiba inquired.**

"**I know what you're gonna ask, 'How do you and Kakashi know each other?' just ask Kakashi himself."**

"**Okay sure, what class do you have next?" Kiba inquired.**

"**Math, I think that Uncle Kakashi teaches it."**

"**Hey that's cool; I've got that subject, too. Why don't we sit next to each other so I can tell you more about this crazy school?" **

**Akemi let out a large breath that she didn't know she was holding. She could not believe something like this was happening to her.**

**(Math class)**

**Kakashi barged into the classroom running late and out of breath. He probably just **_**had**_** to finish reading one more chapter of his crazy book. "Hello class, I'm sorry I'm late, but please choose your seats wisely. Remember, with the Sharingan, I can see everything. Ah! Kiba, you decided to join the class today! I see you've met my niece, Akemi," Kakashi declared at the start of class. Yes, Kakashi Sensei was the math teacher. **

"**Yea I'm not too good at math so I conveniently 'have to go to the bathroom' for the length of this class," Kiba stated. Akemi giggled. '**_**Gosh, even her laugh is hot,**_**' he thought. **

"**Well, it's my first math class too," she said as she held out her hand for Kiba to hold. He gently took it, and right then Akemi's shiny white fingernails turned to a cherry red.**

**(Meet up with Kiba)**

**'**_**Only a few more minutes, then I can catch up with Kiba and meet his friends**_**,' Akemi thought. She could see that Shiro was anxious, too. Finally, everyone was dismissed, and she and her dog ran to the place that she and Kiba had promised to meet. Surprisingly, Kiba was already there. Akemi wasn't even going to ask how he got there before her. She knew that he probably snuck out a few minutes early because he was so excited. They were the first two of the group there. Shiro ran to Akamaru and gave him a big lick across his nose. Kiba gave a shy smile which was strange because he was such an outgoing person. Akemi gave him her hottest smirk right before the whole gang showed up.**

"**Hey! There's my girlfriend!" Naruto blurted out for everyone to hear.**

"_**Your**_** girlfriend!" everyone yelled, including Hinata, the quiet lovely girl who had been going out with Naruto for 2 ½ years now.**

"**Hinata is your girlfriend you idiot!" everyone but Hinata yelled.**

**Naruto gave a devilish grin, "Well I guess I just have so much charm that TWO girls want me!"**

"**I am not your freakin' girlfriend! I just met you because I was your waitress at the ramen shop!"**

**Akemi was furious. Her nails turned into a deep black. Just as she was about to attack Naruto with a move that would even amaze Kakashi, Kiba stopped her. **

"**No, let me handle this." Kiba said calmly. As soon as he finished his sentence, a kunai flew towards his head, but Kiba just leaned in and pressed his lips against Akemi's forehead. She would have fainted if everyone didn't yell **_**'look out'**_** for Naruto was flying through the air after Kiba's previous kick which was a success. **

"**Crap!" Naruto yelled while in the air.**

"**I don't have time for this, it's a drag," Shikamaru stated, and everyone agreed.**

"**Alright," Kiba said while blocking a punch, "You guys can go, and maybe I could pick you up at around 6:00 for dinner, Akemi?"**

**She was so happy that her nails turned a bright green.**

"**I'd like that," she said softly, and skipped home to go get an outfit.**

**(Kakashi's house)**

**As soon as Akemi got home, she thought about Neji, Hinata, and Sauske. They had special talents and always looked vaguely familiar to her. She did not know her family background only that her mother left her because of something that everyone would want. Suddenly, a strange word left her mouth, and all of her chakra centered to her eyes.**

"**Shyakugan!" she shouted.**

**Everything looked different. Akemi looked into a mirror; her eyes were a perfect mix of the byakugan and sharingan. They were red with no pupil and the lines of the sharingan surrounded where the pupil would be. She had those veins that popped out when you used the byakugan. She looked incredible. Kakashi walked through the door, and Akemi saw his chakra points and much more. (not the dirty way)**

"**Incredible!" Kakashi shouted.**

**Akemi relieved the chakra from her eyes.**

"**So this is it. This is why my parents left me," Akemi said.**

"**Yep," Kakashi said, "it sure was something."**

**Since it was embarrassing for Akemi to find a new skill right when someone walks through the door, she had to change the subject.**

"**Uncle Kakashi, Kiba asked me to go out with him at 6:00 so can I go as long as I am back by 11?"**

"**I guess so. But we do have something to talk about. That technique is amazing and requires a lot of protection. I am going to make a flyer that will hold a contest for your husband. The winner of the tournament will have your hand in marriage even though you are only 16. You better make sure the one you love trains as hard as he can."**

**That was what Akemi liked about Kakashi. He was a kind and caring man.**

"**Thank you," Akemi whispered with much gratitude, and then protested, "But I can take care of myself, you know!"**

**(First Date)**

**Kiba took a deep breath. He was dressed in a long sleeved oxford shirt with an unbuttoned collar, rolled up sleeves, and it was not tucked in. Kiba had a loosened tie over it, and his pants were dark blue jeans complemented by the white sneakers on his feet. He even brushed Akamaru's fur, but his was the same scruffy hair that had made him so loveable.**

**Kiba knocked on the door, and waited for about five seconds until it was opened by the most beautiful girl on the planet. She had pulled back her curls in a half-ponytail-half-bun style, and purposely left two strands of hair hanging in front of her white- eye shadowed eyelids and pink, mascara thick, long eyelashes. Her long, white billowing top fell over her skinny black jeans. She had on black-and-white polka-dot wedges, and her accessories were a silver bracelet, a silver star necklace, and silver star dangling earrings. Shiro had a black and white bandana tied around her neck.**

**Neither Kiba nor Akemi could talk; only stare at each other, shocked that either of them would make such a big deal out of a simple date. Finally, Kakashi broke the silence and said, "You two lovebirds have fun, just not too much. Ha just kidding. Bye now."**

**Kiba finally broke the silence as they turned and walked down the street.**

"**You look… wow."**

"**Ah, such a way with words," Akemi joked, "Just kidding, you look pretty wow yourself. So, where are we going?"**

"**Well, I was thinking that we should go to the most popular restaurant in town to show off your beauty. Then, there's a fireworks festival at the beach and it's supposed to be cool."**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

**(Good eatin')**

**Once Kiba and Akemi arrived at the restaurant, nobody could stop staring at this lovely couple. Even the dogs made a cute couple. Sauske and Sakura were at the same location, and they waved them over to sit with them. As they did, both Sauske and Sakura looked surprised at their appearance. Sauske and Sakura sat on one side of the booth while Kiba and Akemi sat on the other. After the couples had ordered their food, Kiba placed his arm around Akemi, and Sakura placed her head on Sauske's shoulder. Akemi felt so… comforted by Kiba's warmth. At the end of dinner, the friends exchanged goodbyes, and Akemi and Kiba set off for the beach fireworks.**

**(The beach)**

**Kiba had given Akemi a piggy-back ride down to the beach. They were laughing and both felt comfortable with eachother. They arrived at the beach where he had set up a large beach towel for them to lay on while watching the fireworks.**

**With the moonlight shining on Kiba, he looked so handsome and majestic.**

'_**Damn, she is perfect,'**_** Kiba thought as he stared into her dark eyes. Filled with joy and contentment, Akemi yelled, "Look! Here they come!"**

**Watching the fireworks was magical. Kiba slipped his arm around her again, but this time, Akemi snuggled in tight. Once the fireworks were over, Akemi said, "I don't want to leave just yet, do we have to?"**

"**We can stay as long as you want," Kiba replied softly.**

**Just then, he turned to her and gave her the most passionate kiss ever given. With the moonlight, sound of waves, and the slight breeze that blew the hair out of her eyes, it was the best kiss Akemi had ever received, and definitely the best kiss Kiba had ever given. Her nails were flashing every color ever imagined. She almost forgot that he may not be her one and only in the future for he had not competed against the toughest opponents in the tournament yet. Staring at the stars, Akemi said, "I could just lay here and look at the stars for…"**

**Kiba looked down at her lying on his chest. '**_**Wait… is she asleep?**_**' Kiba thought, and as he opened his mouth to ask her, there was a large, deep snore from this sleeping angel. Kiba chuckled to himself. He then told the two playing dogs to take the note he had just written to Kakashi's house, for he did not expect to wake this sleeping beauty anytime soon. After the dogs had returned, Kiba himself fell into a deep sleep.**

**(The morning chase)**

**Akemi woke up to the sound of running feet, and… was she being carried? She fully woke up to the sight of a shuriken speeding towards the prince carrying her, Kiba.**

"**Heads up!" she yelled as Kiba narrowly avoided the weapon. Akemi was dressed in her fighting outfit, her fishnet top covered by a tank top, gloved hands, leggings, her ninja shoes, and most importantly her headband that was secure around her head.**

"**How"- she began to ask, her face turning a maroon color with embarrassment.**

"**Don't worry," Kiba began, still carrying her as he told the story, "Kakashi brought the clothes over an hour ago. I guess that you were so tired you forgot about changing yourself. And you're probably wondering how we got into this situation. Well, someone got wind of your 'Shyakugan' and now Itachi Uchiha has broken off of the Akatsuki and joined with Orochimaru and all of his minions. But Orochimaru just wanted Itatchi, so now those two are out to get us. Needless to say we're in deep shit."**

**She hopped out of Kiba's arms and began running alongside him. **

"**Shyakugan!" she blurted out. There were her magical eyes again. Kiba's eyes widened then went back to their sly state. His girlfriend (hopefully) was powerful, too? That was **_**HOT**_**! Oh man, there was a waterfall coming up ahead. Kiba quickly pulled off his shirt, revealing the tan sweat covered muscles that glistened in the sunlight. Looking at him, Akemi felt a little dizzy and clumsy.**

"**We have to jump! Hold on to me!"**

**Akemi did as she was told, and for once, it felt great being obedient. Suddenly, someone grabbed her. Her eyes could see who it was. None other than Itatchi Uchiha himself grabbed her and left Kiba and the dogs diving into the waterfall. **

"**What do you **_**want**_** from me?!" Akemi yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.**

**Itachi let out a smirk, and a new voice came into play.**

"**Oh we don't want anything, we just want you and those eyes of yours," the creeping and slimy voice of Orochimaru hissed, "to join us!"**

**Out of nowhere, Orochimaru's long neck stuck out and he bit her straight on the ankle, leaving a curse mark in the shape of a circle. Akemi started screaming because the pain of the curse mark was unbearable. The curse started spreading, and soon, she was covered in cursed dots. Kiba and the dogs finally got up the steep slope that surrounded the waterfall. When Kiba found Akemi, he got pale.**

"**Damn bitches; look at what they did to you."**

**All of a sudden, out of fatigue and pain, she fainted. **

**Akemi woke up in her bed, feeling dizzy and sore on her ankle. Kakashi, reading his book, and Kiba, petting Akamaru and Shiro walked in her room. Akemi looked down at her body. She saw that she wasn't a mess and felt more comfortable about still being in her ninja outfit.**

"**It's nice to see you're awake," Kakashi stated, "I thought that you were never going to since that seal for your curse mark took up so much of even my chakra."**

**Kiba sat down on the chair next to her bed, and placed his hand on hers. Her nails turned into a soft pink. '**_**Kiba, in my room, and caring for me? Wow**_**.' The dogs jumped up on the bed and curled up beside her. They knew that something was wrong. **

**Breaking the silence, Kakashi said, "I put the flyers up for the fight. You probably forgot, so I told Kiba myself."**

**Kakashi was right, Akemi had forgotten. She felt herself droop from the reality check, and let out a sigh.**

**Kiba noticed this, and he said, "It's alright. I've been training all day today and I'm still not done."**

**He squeezed her hand and gave her a hopeful smile.**

"**Besides, when I'm fighting for someone I love, anything's possible. You look tired, I guess we'll go. G'night sleepyhead."**

**And with that, she fell asleep.**

**(Flashback)**

**5-year-old Akemi is sitting on a bench alone, and she is petting Shiro who is on her lap. Other kids are laughing and playing. Then, 6-year-old Kiba came up to her and asked her if she wanted to play. Akemi gave him a faint smile and a nod. They mostly talked about dogs and how fascinating they were. It was the first friend Akemi had ever had. After that, she got moved to a foster home. She had remembered crying for the first time.**

**Both Kiba and Akemi woke up. It was very early in the morning, and they had both been awakened by the dream that had revealed the familiarity that they had felt between each other. Akemi sighed and wished that she hadn't gone away. Kiba now had so many more questions for this mysterious girl. Who was she really? How did she get the Shyakugan? Why did she go away? Doesn't she still know about her parents? Then, they both fell asleep.**

**(Tears)**

**Kiba and Akemi saw each other at the park. Kiba was greeted with a sparkling smile and a hug, but he didn't hug back. '**_**Why is she so happy? Her parents are gone and she's still smiling?**_**' He suddenly frowned, for he could tell that Akemi knew that they had known each other for awhile.**

"**What's wrong, Kiba? You seem depressed. Anyways, guess what, we've met each other before!"**

"**Why are you so damn happy?!" Kiba screamed, shocking Akemi.**

"**What?"**

"**You know what I mean, being alone, scared, and helpless!"**

"**Kiba, I…"**

"**You know what I mean!"**

**Akemi's nails turned to a misty blue as her eyes filled up with tears. There was a knot in her throat, but as she found out, it was too hard to hold back.**

"**C'mon Akamaru…" Kiba said, and he left.**

"**Kiba!" Akemi cried, but Kiba didn't even look back.**

**Akemi just stood there, crying her heart out. The truth was that Kiba was scared for her. The truth was that he had run away at the time of 10 years old. That was the way he felt. People would beat him up, and, other than Akamaru, he had no one when he ran away. He just couldn't imagine living that life all the time.**

**Akemi arrived home, looking like she had seen a ghost.**

"**What's wrong, Akem-," Kakashi began.**

"**Nothing!" Akemi snapped back.**

"**Sorry I asked…" Kakashi mumbled.**

"**What?!"**

"**Oh… nothing…" he stated, knowing that, as mad as she was, Akemi would rip him apart as Tsunade did to Jeraiya.**

**Akemi sniffled, "Well let's just say that now the tournament can be won by anyone now."**

"**I'm sorry Akemi. Do what you feel like today. The ramen shop doesn't need help tonight."**

"**Thanks Uncle Kakashi…," she stated as she stomped up the stairs to her room.**

**Her room was a mess, even though she had only been staying at this place for a few weeks. Clothes were everywhere, and she threw even more out of her closet as she looked for her fighting outfit.**

"**Damn Kiba, what's wrong with him? All I did was told him one thing. I thought he'd be happy. I guess I should be sulkier because I don't know my real family, but I'm not…," Akemi mumbled to herself. She then found her outfit and headed to the training grounds. **

"**Uncle Kakashi, I'm gonna go to the training grounds."**

"**Oka-," Kakashi began, but Akemi slammed the door so hard; he had no time to finish his sentence. He peeked in her direction, and there were cracks around the doorway. Kakashi smirked to himself. He knew that Kiba was in a very crappy situation.**

**(Crap, unwelcome company)**

**Akemi was kicking a tree because she had broken all of the training targets. She knew how to hit something as hard as Tsunade, but had the preciseness of Neji. Right then, someone turned her around and pressed her up against the dent she had been kicking that felt like a crater in her back. She looked at his eyes. They were deep like Sauske's and had lines under them. The person was pale, and had dark hair. Only his clothes were normal, and he had a baseball cap on his head. He was in disguise (sort of).**

"**Itachi…" Akemi whispered.**

"**Hmhm," he said, whispering back into her ear, making Akemi shiver, "I just wanted to say that by the end of the contest, your heart will be mine."**

**Itachi kissed her forcefully while Akemi tried to resist and kick him in **_**that place**_**, but he merely grabbed her leg and ran his hand up and down her thigh.**

'_**Great, this is how it's gonna end, I'm gonna get raped right here**_**' she thought with dread. Her reflection was interrupted with Itachi getting punched on both sides of the head by Ino and Sakura.**

"**Akemi! Are you okay?!" both Ino and Sakura shouted.**

"**I… I guess so."**

**Ino grabbed her by the hand, "We need to talk to you."**

**They all started walking down the street.**

**(S-Sakura, I-Ino, A-Akemi)**

"**So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" A**

"**Well…" S**

"**Get to the point billboard brow!" I**

"-**gasp- Fine Ino pig! Don't be so pushy though! Okay, why are you and Kiba so pissed at each other?" S**

"**Kiba's just mad at me for not telling him I was an orphan and that I didn't tell him I was alone for at least 12 years." A**

"**Well, I guess I can see why-" I**

"**I just didn't want any sympathy!" A**

**Akemi cleared her throat.**

"**Sorry, I guess just wanna be treated like a normal person." A**

"**Personally, I think that you should straighten things out with Kiba. I mean, you guys looked so incredibly **_**cute**_** together, you know. On that date you guys went on, it was breathtaking how great you and Kiba looked together." S**

"**Here's your chance." I**

**Just as she said that, Akemi spotted Kiba. He was leaning on a beautiful tree with blue leaves. As she veered that way, she froze in her tracks because a glamorous girl greeted him. She was tall with long, red hair, and plump lips. They were soon conversing and laughing. Akemi felt sick in her stomach.**

"**Oh, Akemi it's alright" S&I**

**Akemi couldn't stand it. She was crying so hard she found it hard to breathe. She clutched her stomach as she fell to the ground she was crying so hard. Akemi was crying for her parents, for jealousy, and for true love, which was the only thing she had anymore. Kiba had walked with this new girl the opposite way of Akemi. He wished that he could make things right with her, too.**

**(Teardrops on my guitar)**

**Akemi stomped up the stairs to her room. Kakashi didn't even want to ask her what happened. His book was getting too good, and he didn't want to get the light knocked out of him.**

**Two weeks went by and all that Akemi did was walked Shiro, worked at the ramen shop, listened to her I-pod, played her guitar that she bought with her money earned from working, wrote songs, went to school, and avoided anyone that she knew.**

**(Sleepover!)**

**It was Saturday, and Akemi was reading a book in her room, and there was a knock on the door. Kakashi answered it to see Ino and Sakura there with makeover and sleepover items.**

**(Ka- Kakashi)**

"**Kakashi Sensei, do you mind if we have a sleepover with Akemi tonight?" S**

"**Okay, but she was-" Ka**

"**Great to hear it, come on Sakura," Ino said pushing Kakashi aside and running up the stairs to Akemi's room.**

**There was a knock at Akemi's door.**

"**What do you want?" A**

"**It's us!" I**

"**Oh, -sniff- sorry." A**

"**We're gonna give you a massage, facial, and gossip. Sound interested?" S**

"**Sure," Akemi said as she opened her door. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red, "Come on in. I guess I could use some face products right now, huh?"**

**Akemi had never felt so close to so many people. She wanted this night to last forever. After watching romance movies, getting makeovers, and eating ice cream they were ready to go to bed.**

**All of the girls were still whispering while lying on their sleeping bags when they heard a rock hit the window. Then, another rock hit the window.**

"**Who the hell is it? We don't need any unnecessary or stressful things within three hours after the facial mask has been removed." I**

"**I'll go check." A**

**Akemi walked to her window. She opened it, and waiting outside, was Kiba. He was dressed in a dark red, muscle showing undershirt; dark blue skinny jeans; and beat-up, dirty, white converses; and for some bling, he had a gold chain on around his neck.**

**(K-i Kiba)**

"**Hello stressful and unnecessary," Akemi mumbled, "what are you doing here?" she said in a voice just loud enough for Kiba to hear.**

"**We need to talk. Why don't I explain everything on a walk?" Ki**

"**Um, okay hold on." A**

"**What should I do? He asked me to go walking with him," A**

"**I think you should go." S**

"**Totally." I**

"**But I'm in my pajamas and I can **_**not**_** get ready fast." A**

"**We'll help you. Just tell Kiba to keep his ass right there." I**

"**Fine, I need to get some makeup, hair, outfit, and accessories." A**

"**Got it, I'll do makeup and hair, Ino you do the accessories and outfit." S**

"**Fine, miss bossy. Hey Akemi, I'll get you an outfit that's showy, but not too showy. Ok?" I**

"**Sure, whatevs," Akemi looked out the window again, "Hey Kiba?"**

"**Yea?"**

"**Hold on for a few minutes. I have to get ready."**

"**Sure."**

**Kiba smirked and could barely hide the smile that was forming on his face. Akemi was going to be so surprised.**

"**Akemi, I was thinking since it's about 12:00A.M, you should use a smoky gray eye shadow, a **_**hint **_**of blush, luscious lashes, and shiny pink lips. And for you hair, we should put those ringlets of curls into a ponytail on the side of your head. Kind of party, but still glamorous." S**

"**I think that maybe-" I**

"**Shut up Ino pig! This was **_**my **_**opinion!" S**

"**Fine Billboard-brow!" I**

**"Shut up! Both of you! **_**I **_**like it. Ino, you can do what you want with my outfit." A**

"**Fine, so for your outfit, I was thinking. It's warm, so why not show off your thin belly a little, girl? Have some fun! That's why I chose this pink tank top that **_**does**_** show off your stomach. It's very sexy, but not sluttish. Then, for something else sexy, dark denim shorts. They are short, and be sure to check that they aren't too high up, because it will just make your whole show-off-your-belly thing look stupid. Now here are some cute, strappy, white, high- heeled sandals. Very hot. These are some great earrings. The white totally goes with your shoes." I**

"**It looks so great. But wait, who is gonna cover for me while I'm gone?" A**

**Ino and Sakura both looked at each other.**

"**We'll take care of it," they said in unison.**

**(Is this love?)**

**Kiba hung around for Akemi for about 30 minutes, but he didn't care. When he saw her after she quietly shut the front door behind her, and he knew that waiting paid off. She looked so sexy.**

"**Okay, you have some explaining to do." A**

"**Sure, let's take a walk to the park, but I promise that this time I won't get mad." Ki**

"**Fine, I just want to say that the only reason that I don't show that much emotion. See****, I ran away when I was ten, so I understand how you felt. Alone, tired, and afraid. I was actually scared for you, and I didn't know how to express my feelings. I guess I was actually yelling at myself from six years ago. The words just came out really wrong, Akemi, and I'm so sorry." Ki**

"**It's alright, for that part of the story," Akemi stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "but why were you with another girl? You know, the one at the park?"**

"**Oh, her? Michiko's my science project partner. She may be pretty, just not as beautiful as you." Ki**

"**Okay, good answer. I believe you and forgive you." A**

**Kiba took Akemi's hand and led her to the center of the park. There was an unusually large amount of people surrounding a platform that resembled a stage. Kiba led her to the side of the stage where she saw Shikamaru with a drum set, Sauske with an electric guitar, and Neji with the bass guitar. Kiba told her to wait there and he stepped up to the lead microphone.**

"**Hey everybody hows it goin tonight?!" Ki**

**His question was followed by the sound of screaming fans.**

"**This song is dedicated to my girl, Akemi." Ki**

**The spotlight shined on Akemi as she waved to the crowd.**

**Akemi's face was burning, and she hoped that the blush forming on her cheeks wasn't apparent. Someone handed him a ukulele. Akemi smirked, but it sounded like a nervous giggle followed by a snort. She really hoped no one heard that. She couldn't help but laugh. A manly16-year-old is playing a mini guitar that toddlers could play with. Maybe she was just nervous. Nobody else seemed to laugh.**

'_**Crap, why am I always the idiot here?'**_** A**

**Kiba started to play the instrument like a professional.**

"_**Hey, where did we go, Days when the rains came? Down in the hollow Playing a new game, Laughing and a-running, hey, hey, Skipping and a-jumping in the misty morning fog with our, our hearts a-thumping and you, my brown-eyed girl**_,_**" Akemi**_** knew this song. She had it on her I-pod. It was one of her favorite songs. Kiba's voice made it sound even better. It was the perfect mix between soft and rough as it was between slurring and choppy. It was a mix between punk, rock, and alternative. Then, Kiba grabbed her hand as he led her onto the stage. As soon as she walked on to the stage, everyone cheered for her. As soon as he got to the, 'sha la las', he motioned for Akemi to sing with him. At first she was reluctant, but after she saw the encouraging faces of the large crowd, she figured, what the heck. When she did start singing the 'sha la las', the crowd, and Kiba, were shocked. It was the most beautiful voice ever heard. The tune was like milk and honey to the crowd's ears. Akemi noticed this, and she started to sing with more confidence. Kiba was so happy. This girl was perfect. Was this love? No, this was more. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from getting her, or winning against him in a battle. After the song was over, the crowd wanted an encore. They sang so many great songs that by the time they finished, it was quarter to three in the morning, and rain started to pour out of the sky. As the crowd started to fade, Kiba grabbed Akemi's hand and led her down the street. They ended up staying in a small crack between two buildings. It was dirty, but dry. There was only one clean thing, a box, to sit on. Kiba sat on it, and Akemi was sitting on his lap. She threw her arms around him from the loudness of the thunder and shuddered. He held her close and tried to get her thoughts off of the storm.**

"**Your singing was amazing. I don't know how to describe it. I think that everyone has a new respect for you. Even your outfit shocked me. Konoha's done a lot for you." Ki**

**She playfully smacked his arm. "Hey! I'm not that much different. Ino and Sakura picked out my outfit tonight. Thanks for the compliment, though." A**

**Kiba lifted up her chin and looked into her dark eyes that glowed even when there was no light. He placed his arm around her waist. Akemi put one hand around his neck while her other hand rested on his strong chest. They leaned in and kissed another passionate kiss that lit up even the stormiest of weather. Pretty soon, they were making out. They felt so comfortable around each other, they didn't even care that it was only their second official date, but they had been through a lot together. Kiba moved his hand down lower than expected which made her pull away.**

"**Kiba, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing." A**

**He was disappointed. He knew what he wanted. She knew what he wanted, too. He could wait for her. Just not too long. He smirked, "All right, I can wait." Ki **

**Five minutes later, the rain subsided.**

**(Meanwhile… at Akemi's house)**

"**Where the hell is she?" I**

"**I have no idea." S**

**Sakura looked at a clock sitting on Akemi's dresser.**

"**It's quarter to four. If she doesn't show up in 30 minutes, I'm calling the cops."**

**Suddenly, the window opened and revealed a soaking wet Kiba carrying Akemi. He rested her on the floor and was startled to find Ino and Sakura staring at him.**

"**Shit, you scared me!" Ki**

"**Same with us. Why is Akemi passed out?" S**

"**Well…" Ki**

"**Well what?" I **

"**I told her I loved her." Ki**

"**You did WHAT!?" S & I**

"**I don't have time for this. Just ask Akemi what happened when she wakes up." Ki**

**Kiba left the house in a hurry, regretting what he had done.**

**Sakura came out of the bathroom with a cold, wet washcloth and walked to Akemi's room. She giggled to herself as she rung it out over Akemi's head. She woke up, spat water out of her mouth, sat up quickly and blurted, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"**

"**No way!" I & S **

**Both Ino and Sakura were shocked that someone could fall in love so early. On the other hand, they were jealous that they couldn't find their true love.**

"**Well, I was thinking about it, and there's no one that I have liked this much in my life. Ever since I've been here, everything's been like a fairy tale when I'm with Kiba. Other than getting attacked, almost molested, crying a countless amount of tears, and spending the last two weeks doing almost nothing, I've been living a better life than I did at the orphanage." A**

"**If you put it that way, go for it, girl! You're the only girl Kiba's talked about ever since you came here." I**

"**Really?" A**

"**Hell yea! You two are perfect together." S**

**Akemi didn't respond and neither did Ino. They were peacefully sleeping. Soon, Sakura was, too.**

**(Morning)**

**All of the girls woke up at nine thirty in the morning. It was that strange thing that happens during sleepovers. Everyone wakes up at the same time, but no one knows why. They had to hurry and say their goodbyes, for Ino and Sakura had to be at the flower shop in thirty minutes. As soon as they left, Kakashi had some important news to tell Akemi.**

"**The competition for you is going to be held on April 15 next year. That's in about 5 months. You can do whatever you want until then." Ka**

"**Cool, so I can date whoever I want?" A**

"**Well, you know what I mean." Ka**

**(UNIFORMS!)**

**It was starting to get cold in Konoha. Akemi got dressed into something warm and headed to school. Either Kakashi wasn't up or maybe he was already at school. When she got there, she saw Kiba and walked over to him.**

"**Guess what?" A**

"**Hmm?" Ki**

"**We have five months before the contest! We can go out for that long! Well… at least until you win the contest." A**

"**Really? That rocks!" Ki**

**Kiba picked Akemi up and swung her around. They were both laughing. Akemi was glad that Kiba was so happy. She hoped that he won the contest, but she wasn't sure because Itatchi was entering, too. Whatever, she just wanted to enjoy the time she had now. Today was going to be a first-class day. She could feel it. That was until everyone walked up to the school doors. There was a note on the door that read.**

_**NEW UNIFORM POLICY**_

_**School is closed for students to go shopping for uniforms.**_

_**The shop will have all of the information for colors, styles, etc.**_

_**They will be expected to be worn for the rest of the school year.**_

**Everyone was mad. Uniforms? Unheard of! To stop the constant mumble of the crowd, Akemi walked up to the school doors.**

"**Hey! We may have to wear uniforms, but that doesn't mean that we can't mix it up! Bling, rolled up sleeves, un-tucked shirts, loosened ties, come on people, get imaginative! We have to wear the uniforms, but no one said anything about wearing them right! Who's with me?" A**

**Everyone screamed a, 'Yeah!' and resumed talking. Akemi was getting popular, and she loved it. A girl that looked exactly like a model and was followed by a bunch of girls who apparently idolized her walked up to Akemi. She must have been the popular girl. She was beautiful, and was she Kiba's science project partner?**

**(Michiko)  
"Hi, my name's Michiko. You are?"**

"**My name's Akemi, cool to meet you."**

**She didn't like Michiko. Maybe it was the constant drone of superiority in her voice, like she was better than everyone or the fact that every high school has a mean girl, and that just might be her.**

"**You're going out with Kiba, right?" Mi**

"**Yea, he's so cool. Aren't you his science project partner?" A**

"**Hmhm that's me. You better watch him close because soon, he'll be **_**my**_** boyfriend." Mi**

"**Psh, whatever, bitch. See ya." A**

**With that, Akemi walked away smiling while Michiko stood there with her mouth agape. Akemi walked up to Kiba, kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand.**

"**Will you escort me home?" A**

"**Love to." Ki**

**Everyone's eyes were turned to the new girl who was now making herself known. As they walked down the street, Kiba smirked at the thought of being the popular, new girl's boyfriend. He made up his mind and was going to ask her to go steady.**

"**Ya know, you're getting pretty popular." Ki**

"**Thanks, but that wont change things between us, don't worry." A**

"**Yea, I was really going to lose sleep over that if you didn't tell me everything was gonna be alright." Ki**

**Akemi nudged him.**

"**Hey! Sorry for caring!" A**

"**Haha, I was just kidding!" Ki**

**They arrived at Akemi's house, still joking and laughing with each other.**

"**Akemi?" Ki**

"**Yea?" A**

"**I was thinking… do you want to go steady with me?" Ki**

**Akemi didn't like uncomfortable silences, and this was one of the times that she had to think quickly on her feet.**

"**Totally! There's no one else I'd want to go steady with." A**

**Kiba picked up Akemi and gave her a smooch. They exchanged their goodbyes. She walked inside, and as soon as she shut the door, Kiba jumped in the air and let out one of his famous, 'Yahoo!' s. Akemi placed her back to the door, bit her bottom lip, and smiled. He was her first official boyfriend. As soon as she came back to reality, she realized that Kakashi was still sleeping.**

**Akemi walked to his room, yanked off the covers on his bed, got grossed out at first, then started laughing. Kakashi was lying there, holding his crazy book loosely in his hand. He had his mask on, a white undershirt, and boxers with hearts on them. Feeling the cold, he woke up so startled that he fell off of his bed onto the cold floor.**

"**Akemi you don't have school today!" he shouted almost too fast for Akemi to understand.**

"**Yea, that's breaking news," she mumbled.**

"**Your uniform for school is in your room," he said, now realizing that he was still in his underwear.**

"**Cool, I'm still going shopping though. You know, to accessorize with the uniform." A**

"**Sure." Kakashi said as he dosed back off on the ground.**

"**Goodnight." A**

**(The mall)**

**Akemi arrived at the mall and met up with her friends. She and Naruto were cool now. They almost had to be because of his constant attendance at the ramen shop. At the mall, she was able to buy a lot of things because of her great salary from working at the ramen shop. Everyone was set for school, but then, Ino got a call from her father on her cell phone. They were going to be gone for one week in December. Just in time for a high school Christmas party! They stopped at the food court for lunch and discussed this great news.**

"**What should we have for themes? Any ideas?" I**

"**A gift exchange," Shikamaru suggested.**

"**No, that was last year's party." I**

"**A dance party," Sauske suggested.**

"**No, this is a Christmas party, not a dance party. Duh." I**

"**Maybe a costume theme?" A**

"**Perfect! We can play Christmas music, have holiday cookies, and we should have a certain theme for the costumes." I**

**(There was no Halloween in Konoha)**

"**Reindeer," Tenten said.**

"**Uh, no," I**

"**Red and green," Neji suggested.**

"**Nah, too broad." I**

"**W-Well, we could do M-Mr. and M-Mrs. Claus in modern day themes. L-Like hottest M-Mr. and M-Mrs. Claus ," Hinata said meekly.**

"**HINATA!" everyone said, sounding surprised.**

"**W-what? It's just an i-idea."**

"**I LIKE it!" I**

"**Boys, to pick out your outfit , I think that Spencer's would be a great place. Remember, y'all are a hot Santa so, a red and white outfit will fit it. Girls, two words, Victoria's Secret," Sakura said gleefully. **

"**There HAS to be some rules." I**

"**Like what?" Tenten inquired.**

"**Let me think… okay. Girls can't show their bellybuttons and guys have to have a girl in their arms the whole night."**

"**Okay, that's not too bad," Neji said as he looked at Tenten and continued, "because it's your destiny to be in MY arms at that party."**

**Tenten smiled, "That's if you get to me first."**

"**Maybe you and Akemi could finally go steady. You should ask her at the party." Shikamaru whispered to Kiba.**

"**Too late, Shikamaru." Ki**

**Unfortunately, Naruto overheard this and blurted out, "Hey! Akemi better be in Kiba's arms at the party because they're going steady now!"**

**The girls squealed, the guys smirked, and Kiba and Akemi rolled their eyes.**

"**It's about time." Sauske murmured and both Kiba scowled at him, "Did I just say that out loud? What I meant was that now, Michiko won't be up your ass all the time." **

**Kiba grunted. "True. On the second thought, she will be up **_**your ass**_**, Akemi."**

**Kiba wrapped his arm around Akemi's thin waist, pulled her close to him and said, "Akemi can take care of herself." She nodded as she smiled and held her fists near her face.**

" **I can take her." Akemi said as she jabbed a few punches at the air. "She's too pretty to be tough."**

**Ino clapped her hands together. "Let's go girls! We don't want to miss any good sales."**

**The group of friends parted, and went to shop.**

**(Next day at school)**

**Akemi breathed in as if she smelled the sweet smell of victory. No one could protest because everyone had taken part in accessorizing the uniforms. Life was sweet. Akemi and Kiba, now the main couple in school, were dominating the social standards, even though they remained to be themselves. There was one problem. More and more men began to sign up for the fight.**

**(Party)**

**Akemi glanced at her feet. She was cold, even under her trench coat, and she was nervous. Ino's house was big and Akemi could tell that her party was going to get wild. Akemi arrived early to help Ino set up the party lights and decorations. She knocked on the door and peeked through the glass. She could see Ino wearing a bikini with a belt over her bellybutton. Akemi thought it was a little tacky, but whatever.**

**As Ino opened the door and saw the trench coat, she made an interesting, indescribable face. Akemi walked inside and slipped the trench coat off.**

"**WOW! You look AMAZING!" Ino exclaimed as she cupped her hands over her mouth. Ino wasn't lying. Akemi had on stiletto red boots with a red and white bikini. The bikini had a white strip that covered the center of her stomach and she wore a red and sequined Santa hat. Akemi tossed her hair playfully over her shoulder.**

"**Ya think so?"**

"**Hell yea! Alright, so lets get decorations up."**

**After Akemi and Ino finished working, they heard a knock at the door. When Akemi opened it, about 20 people entered the house, and soon all 75 people were piled in the mansion. All except Kiba. **

**(FINALLY!)**

**Kiba finally arrived, fashionably late. Akemi could see why. His hair was perfectly messy, his teeth gleaming white as he smiled, one of his cheek marks were painted green as the other was always red, and his outfit consisted of a white jacket with no shirt, and bright red baggy sweatpants. Kiba had on the same black tennis shoes that he wore in gym class.**

**"Ahem," Akemi started, but Kiba just grabbed her and started dancing as the pulse of the music raced through their veins.**

**"You look so hot tonight!" Kiba yelled as the sound of the music increased.**

**"Ditto!" Akemi screamed back.**

**As Akemi spun around, she caught a glimpse of Michiko glaring in her direction, shaking her head. Akemi just ignored her and increased the intensity of her dance with Kiba. Ever heard of the phrase dancing the night away? That's just what they did, until they got an unexpected surprise.**

**Someone walked through the door. Someone with black eyes and hair someone that was so swift that only Akemi could spot him. Itatchi. Akemi quickly grabbed Kiba's hand and led him up the flight of stairs that guided them to the balcony.**

**"What's going on?" Kiba questioned, concern in his eyes.**

**"No time to talk. We HAVE to go!" Akemi exclaimed.**

**"Where?" **

**Akemi bit her lip. "I don't know."**

**Kiba's eyes quickly lit up as he said, "I know where!" He crouched down and told Akemi to hop on his back. Looking puzzled, she did so, and as she wrapped her arms around his back, he jumped off the balcony and down to the ground. Akemi didn't know where they were going, she just hoped that they would be safe.**

**While they were running, Akemi started to doze off. The warmth of Kiba comforted her as did the sound of his raspy voice. He was humming a soothing tune unnoticeable to her ears when drowziness overcame her and she drifted off into the melody. When her body felt the halt of motion, she slowly opened her bleary eyes and noticed how warm she felt. Kiba's jacket draped over her shoulders as she lay in a pile of tall grass. Kiba was looking at her, apparently tired from the dark circles that cascaded over his tan face. She wearily sat up and saw the goosebumps that surrounded his chest. Akemi took off the jacket and handed it to him.**

**"You need this more than i do now. Where are we anyways?" Akemi asked glancing around.**

**"The first time we ran from Itatchi, you know that waterfall that I jumped down?"**

**"...Yea"**

**"There was a little tunnel that somehow blocked off use of chakra and is barely noticeable. In fact, I noticed this place by its scent, honeysuckle and freshly mown grass."**

**Akemi scrunched up her face, trying to imagine the smell as she shivered and sat close to Kiba. She then had an idea that had been forgotten throughout the stress and adrenalin. Akemi got a few sticks sitting around and piled them up. She then used a few rocks to make a spark, too bad she couldn't use the fire jutsu Sauske had taught her a few days earlier. They had a nice fire going. The flames danced as the puffs of smoke swirled into shapes and stories as the two sweethearts zenned out.**

**Kiba looked up and said, "Good thing that the smoke's getting out at night. No one's going to find us."**

**Akemi stretched out her arms, stiff as boards, and thought about Kiba's attitude.**

**"Thanks, for everything Kiba. I'm serious. You haven't taken advantage of my gift or gotten wierd or anything like that."**

**"Thank _you _for coming into my life. You're the only one keeping me sane."**

**Akemi snuggled into the grass next to the fire.**

**"Kiba?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"We must be quite a sight now, you know with the sexy Christmas outfits and all."**

**Kiba chuckled and nodded. "Yea we probably do."**

**"Are you gonna go to sleep?"**

**Kiba leaned back on the cave wall. He sighed heavily and told Akemi to sleep for another hour then he would wake her up for her night shift. Akemi nodded, and before she could finish nodding, she was asleep.**

**'_Damn, that girl can sleep. More like zonk out. I can almost see the little zzzzz's coming out from her cute lips.'_**

**He chuckled and stared outside into the rollercoaster of the real world.**

**Kiba nudged Akemi awake 2 hours later, almost at sunrise. She awoke as if she was in a spasm, but agreed to let him sleep. His sleeping style was a little more 'animalistic' than most. Kiba would twitch, grumble and growl in his dreams, sort of like a dog. To ease his troubled mind, Akemi stroked his scruffy hair once or twice. Then she noticed that the fire was getting very low and that there was a new grumble in the cave...her stomach. She slowly stood up, looked around and decided to get sticks first. She trudged to the back of the cave, gathered enough sticks for about 8 hours and tossed some in the fire, making it spit a few sparks and ashes.**

**Akemi debated on whether to wait for sunrise so the smell of cooking wouldn't arouse any unwanted company, but before she could decide, a few birds started to chirp right next to the cave. She skipped past sleeping beauty and leaned out a bit to see the birds. It would be a long jump for most people, but over the months Kiba and Akemi had been together, they had both trained for upcoming danger for hours a day. She leaped without much effort to the branch, grabbed the eggs, and returned with one swinging motion. She set the eggs down and leaped down to the bottom of the waterfall... about 40 feet. There she could use chakra and found rocks she could mold into bowls. After a few minutes, she lept up a few branches and found that Kiba was still asleep. '_Psh. who needs honeymoons?'_**

**Kiba awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs and tried to breathe in the sweet aroma of the cave. The smell of eggs wasn't the best, but anything was okay when you were hungry. Akemi was sitting in another pile of grass, sipping some water. She raised her makeshift bowl to show him that everything was okay. He smiled groggily and sat up.**

**"Sleep good?"**

**"Mmhmm." Kiba stated, stretching his muscular body.**

**He turned towards the opening of the cave. Light shone through a few clouds and it was pleasantly warm with the fire.**

**"Im surprised that the water wasn't ice."**

**Akemi looked up from her water bowl as she took another long sip. "Me too."**

**She passed him a bowl filled with water that was still cold. Akemi pulled the breakfast off of the precarious stand that she had made. She dished out 3 for Kiba and 2 for her. They both stuffed an egg in their mouths and immediately gulped. Kiba yelped and Akemi coughed as they both almost gagged from the hotness. It almost burned a pit into both of their stomachs. About thirty minutes later they were done with their eggs and were holding hands by the fire.**

**"Lets get going, Akemi."**

**"Lets."**

**They poured water over the fire and jumped out of the cave, still holding hands as they were back on their journey for love.**

**'_Just a few more miles until i can stop worrying about her,' _Kiba thought as they raced through the forest. It was cold, but the burning blood pressing through their veins warmed them from the inside out.**

**Just then, he smelled a stink and cringed. It was some powerful chakra coming from... guess who. Itachi, thats who.**

**Kiba halted Akemi, and she wasn't that surprised when he showed up a few seconds later. Her nails turned into a deep gray as she glared at him.**

**"What do _you _want, Itachi?"**

**"I just simply came to wish your puppy good luck."**

**"And I am just here to say I don't need luck." Kiba snoffed at Itachi with barred teeth.**

**Itachi merely snickered and mumbled "Yes you do."as he ran off.**

**Akemi grabbed Kiba's arm and said, "Save it for the contest."**

**"Alright." Kiba growled, his arm muscles tensing as he obviously had a twinge of irritation.**

**'_not now, don't think about his hotness now. Shit. its so hard not to'_**

**They sped off again, thinking that maybe they had to step their game up.**

**As Kiba and Akemi exchanged their goodbyes along with a kiss, Kiba was just trying to get her in the house without a scratch on her. They both knew how hard that was.**

**Akemi awoke with bleary, sleepless eyes. Today was the day that she had been regreting for four months now. She and Kiba had trained until they tasted blood trickling down their throat and lungs. Each day, their love grew, and they didn't need anyone telling them they couldnt be together. Akemi never had hatred for Kakashi, she knew that someone had to ensure her gift's safety. She rolled out of her cradle of a bed and the warmth and comfort left her. She had cried the night mostly away and now her eyes stuck shut and were puffier than pastries. The puffieness made her dark eyes seem narrowed and exotic. She glanced in a mirror and laughed out loud, anything to quiet the loud butterflies that fluttered ferociously in her toned stomach. The depressed girl climbed out of her window and was greeted by the fresh morning air as she lounged on the roof. She glanced at the dark shadow the trees made as they were greeted by the morning sun. She was too, as the warm veil shined on her flushed cheeks from the chill.**

**"Akemi?" she heard a comforting voice from her window. Kakashi's. He must have some good advice to get over this feeling of danger, even when she was supposedly safe. "Don't worry, Kiba's bound to win," he stated," and besides, you aren't even going to fight."**

**She nodded and turned to go inside to change. There was an uncomfortable mist in the air, which made her hair extra curly as she put it into a ponytail and got dressed into her ninja gear.**

**Akemi caught her breath. There was a substantial crowd already surrounded in the Chuunin exam stadium. She felt important as she sat in the front row of the arena and Kakashi announced the contest.**

**"Hello everyone! Welcome to the fight for your lives!" at this, Kakashi let out a small chuckle, "Just kidding, this fight is for Akemi's hand in marraige!"**

**Her eyes seemed to water a bit as she recalled the past times she had with Kiba. The party seemed so distant, so unimportant, even though she and Kiba were voted cutest couple there and Michiko had gone out with someone else. She was gone from their lives. All of the times Kiba and Akemi laughted together, comforted each other... these thoughts were so sweet they were like a sweet lollipop that made her dose off into a blissful sleep. Through Kakashi's nudges, Akemi slowly opened her eyes. It was dusk and seemed darker through the sunglasses she wore, and he pointed to the board. Itatchi in that disguise that made him almost unrecognizeable, of course he was on there, and the boy, or should he be called man, with the dark eyes and red cheeks that got redder when he was embarassed. Kiba. They were both on the finalists board.**

**"How long did i sleep?" Akemi whispered because of the strange silence in the arena.**

**"A good 9 hours. It's not as boring as you think. Some people are so entertaining!"**

**"Only because they were total idiots, am i right?"**

**Kakashi nodded and seemed to smile through his mask.**

**"Let the match... begin!" Kakashi yelled.**

**Both of the strong competitors dod not move and inch. Kiba let out a quiet growl from his throat. Itatchi suddenly appeared behind Kiba and threw him against the wall. Akemi's love yelped, which caused her to cringe in fear. Kiba was then kicked to the wall. He was helpless when Itatchi had the first move.**

**"Sharingan!" Itatchi screamed as everyone in the crowd gasped. **

**As soon as the word was mumbled, Kiba jumped to his feet as blood seeped from some of his brueses. Itatchi crumbled as Kiba was about to slash the traitor's head.**

**"Shit! Why now?" Itatchi shrieked at himself while holding his eyes. Kiba's puzzlement only lasted for a second as he gazed into the milky green, blind eyes of Itatchi Uchiha.**

**"Wow... your eyes sure are interesting." Kiba stated as Itatchi lunged at where the voice came from, only to end up hitting a tree. Kiba chuckled to himself as he kicked his enemy in the back. Itatchi sprawled out and called surrender.**

**"This is the end of the battle for Akemi's protection and hand in marraige. The winer is Kiba Inuzuka!"**

**Akemi was almost in tears as she jumped down to greet her battered and bruised... _fiance. _All of a sudden her body started to tremble, and the polka dots on her leg started to spread rapidly. Her eyes started to roll back into her head as she summoned her Shyakugan uncapable to stop the burning in her leg. Orochimaru appeared into her head as he chuckled. Akemi tried to see Kiba and then looked back at the figure.**

**"You will never win, its inevidable that you will become one of us..."**

**"Wana bet?" Akemi said back to the voice in her head. It took all of the strength she had to unroll her eyes, and as soon as she saw Kiba, her polka dots now up to her elbow started to fade. She felt a sharp pain in her head and fell to the ground, all she saw, like Itatchi, was blackness. Nothing. Kiba's voice rested soothingly in her ears as she felt her lips press against the soft lips she had come so well to know.**

**"Talk to me, Akemi." Kiba said through a few sniffs.**

**"Thank you." She said as her eyes returned to normal and the polka dots had washed from her olive skin. Even the original cursemark. Kiba hugged Akemi close as she felt his strong, sticky arms engulf her and felt something like tears on her shoulder and cheek. She started to cry too as Kiba held her close. He suddenly stiffened and stepped away from Akemi as she got on her feet. Her concerned look dissappeared as her love kneeled down on one knee.**

**"Will you marry me, Akemi?" He held out a ring that had a daimond with dark pink stones surrounding it. Akemi gasped at the beauty, but seemed to lose her breath when it glided easily on her finger and she read the engraved band. _I will love you forever no matter what._ She looked at Kiba, who was still on his knee and there was no need for the trivial word_ yes._**

**As Kiba stood back up, his bruised back ached as Akemi wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't mind.**

**"I love you and will love you forever and ever." Kiba whispered into Akemi's ear.**

**"And I love you Kiba, and I will keep loving you until the clock stops ticking and the sun burns out."**

**They walked out of the stadium, ignoring their friends, enemies, and dogs for they were together without harm now, and Kiba could finally have his soulmate to himself.**


End file.
